October-Love-Fest
by coin1996
Summary: It's around October fest and Germany decides to go to one of his favorite October Fest Bars. Little does he know that Italy's working there as a beer waitress.
1. Chapter 1

Germany sighed as he walked down the streets of Berlin. He had, had a tough day at work and all he wanted right now was a drink. It was already around October fest so a nice cold beer was not hard to come by. It was just that Germany liked to go to one specific place when he was in these moods. It wasn't often that he went here. Maybe once every other year or once every three years. He hadn't been there for the past three year's but he knew what he wanted.

The German walked in to the bar and smiled at the young woman running around in the German beer waitress dresses. That was one thing that never changed over time. October fest reminded him of the good days. When he was still a bit young and a lady's man. Germany took a seat at one of the tables and sighed. The men beside him cheered as they were already drunk. The German sighed and rolled his eyes at them.

"Was bekomme ich für Sie, Sir?" **(What can I get for you sir?) **A cute blond came up to Germany's table and gave him a wink. Germany smiled to her. The girl's here were just so nice.

"Ich möchte ein Bier."** (I would like a beer.) **Germany stated. The girl nodded and walked off. Germany let out a sigh and looked out the window. It was nice to relax every once in a while.

"Germany! Germany!" Italy called out. Germany looked back and his mouth fell open. Italy skipped over to where Germany sat and smiled at his dumb founded friend. Italy was in a pink beer waitress dress. Germany closed his mouth and his cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Italy... What are you doing?" Germany asked. Italy smiled and giggled.

"Well I was walking past here when the manager pulled me in saying he was a girl short! So he gave me a job!" Italy smiled. Germany looked over Italy and in fact Italy did look like a girl.

"Schauen Sie sich diese Süße." **(Check out that Cutie.) **a man said to his friend. Germany caught it and looked to the men out of the corner of his eye. He knew they were talking about Italy. The way they looked the little nation over like he was a nice piece of meat. Germany huffed and looked back to Italy.

"You should really tell them you're a boy." Germany stated. Italy was confused but smiled.

"But Germany! I'm getting paid amazing! Oh! I have to get back to work!" Italy smiled and Germany caught his hand before the Italian could skip off.

"Just be careful. There is a lot of drunk German's here and they will not be scared to touch or hit on you." Germany stated. Italy nodded and gave a soft sweet smile.

"I know Germany~." Italy acknowledged. Germany let the little Italian go and Italy skipped off to give some men a refill.

Germany kept a close eye on the little Italian the whole time. He slowly drank his drink and really hated it when the men hit on Italy. Italy had no clue what they were saying but Germany did.

Italy was just serving a close by table when one of the men smiled at him and gave his butt a rather nice tap. Italy jumped and gasped at the odd feeling and that was the last straw for Germany.

"Warum nicht mit mir liber nach Hause zu kommen?" **(Why not come home with me dear?) **the man smirked and took hold of Italy's wrist. Italy gave an upset confused look and Germany got up from his seat. He walked over to the man who took hold of Italy's wrist and pulled him up by the shirt. The man's eyes grew wide and Germany glared at him.

"Je Rede nicht zu Feli so wieder Sie niedrige Leben Adschaum!" **(Don't ever talk to Feli like that again you low life scum!) **Germany hissed. The man shook his head and put up his hand's. He wasn't that drunk so he didn't want to start a fight. At least not with Germany. Germany huffed and dropped that man. He landed with a thump on his butt and Germany took Italy's hand pulling him away from the people and into the boy's room. Some guys were giving them odd looks but they really didn't care much since they were drunk.

"Germany! I was doing fine! You didn't have to hurt him!" Italy cried.

"That was not fine Feli! You know what they said to you? Not just them! There were other's too!" Germany yelled. Italy ducked a bit. He was kind of scared of Germany at this point.

"Hey! Lass das Mädchen!" **(Hey! Lay off the girl!) **a man yelled. Germany gave them a death glare and the man backed up.

"Gehen Sie zu Hölle pervers!" **(Go to hell Pervert!) **Germany yelled back at him. The man ran out of the bath room and right away the bath room was cleared out.

"Germany!" Italy tried to yell. Germany glared back at him.

"What!" he hissed. Italy had tears coming to his eyes and Germany noticed him tugging at his hand.

"Your hurting me!" Italy cried. Germany stopped and let go of Italy's wrist. The little Italian rubbed his wrist and looked down as tears fell slowly.

"Italy I'm sorry. I lost my temper. I got upset over those guys acting like you were a pice of meat." Germany stated. Italy looked up and sniffled.

"I know you were just protecting me... I don't know what they were saying but I know if you got upset about it... It wasn't good." Italy stated. Germany sighed and wiped some tear's off Italy's cheek's.

"Sorry. I hurt you Feli. Please just don't let them touch you like that again. Or I might punch them out." Germany sighed.

"After that? I don't think any one will be saying much to me much less touching me. Germany can get scary when he's mad." Italy stated softly with a smile. Germany gave him a soft look. One only Italy ever got to see.

"Only when I know it could hurt you." Germany stated. His cheek's started to turn pink and Italy noticed the time.

"I get off now. It would make me feel better if you took me home with you. Then at least I'll be safe walking the streets." Italy smiled. Germany nodded and pulled the small Italian into a hug.

"Go get changed. I hate those men looking at you. You can get a shower at my house and use some cloths. You smell like a bar." Germany stated. Italy giggled and nodded.

"Alright then Germany!" Italy wiped his cheek's of any stray tear's and skipped out of the bath room. Germany walked out after him and glared at the line forming outside of the door. The men stepped back and Germany walked to the back door. He waited for Italy and once the Italian came out and saw him he ran right up to the German.

"Get that money?" Germany asked. Italy smiled and nodded pulling out a check. He gave it to Germany and Germany's eyes grew huge.

"This is what they're paying those girls? Wow. That's a lot." Germany stated. Italy giggled and nodded.

"Si! I mean! Ja!" Italy giggled. Germany shook his head at this. "Oh! Germany! I learned a new phase in German today! A few girls told me it when they were talking about you!" Italy giggled. Germany gave a confused look and raised an eye brow.

"Alright? So what was it?" Germany asked. Italy smiled right up to him.

"Das ist ein netter Mann suchen." Italy's German was horrible but Germany knew what he was saying.

"Italy!" Germany blushed.

"What!?" Italy asked jumping in fear. Germany looked away and his face went bright red.

"Do you even know what you just said?" Germany asked. Italy shook his head.

"No. They never said. They just told me and when I asked what they said, they said it slowly and I just remembered it. They pointed to you so it must be good right!" Italy asked. Germany nodded slowly.

"It is good... But it's odd hearing it from you." Germany stated. Italy gave a confused look.

"What's it mean?" Italy asked. Germany looked back to the small Italian and sighed.

"It mean's 'That is one nice looking man.' " Germany stated. Italy blinked and smiled.

"Well there right! Germany is so big and strong! And when I sleep with you, you hold me and I feel safe!" Italy smiled. Germany blushed and nodded slowly.

"Right.." he stated softly. Italy smiled at him and took his arm.

"It's cold. So I am going to stay near you!" Italy informed. Germany nodded and the two walked in a silence. It was ok at first but then it started to get odd.

"Hey... Germany?" Italy asked softly. Germany looked at Italy and Italy looked up to him. "Thank you for protecting me today." Italy stated. Germany smiled softly and kissed Italy's forehead.

"Ihr willkommen Liebe." **(Your welcome Dear.)** Germany said. Italy looked confused then puffed out his cheeks.

"Wait! Germany! You got mad when they called me Liebe! So why can you call me it?" Italy asked. Germany blushed and looked away.

"Because... You're dear to me..." Germany stated softly. Italy smiled and Hugged Germany more.

"Ve~ Your dear to me too Germany!" Italy cheered. Germany opened the front door and walked in with the Italian on him.

"Ja. Ja. I know. Now get off me." Germany stated. Italy pulled away and looked down. "Italy?" Germany asked at the sudden change in mood.

"Germany? If I told you something... Would you hear me out and not shoot me down right away?" Italy asked. Germany nodded and Italy took a breath. "I really like you... I talked to Romano about it and he told me that I liked you like how he likes Spain... So I wanted you to know that... I love Germany." Italy had tear's in his eyes and Germany looked at him. It took a few moment's for it to set in what Italy had said. He just told Germany he loved him! Germany took a step back and a hurt look came across Italy's face. He slowly looked down and Germany's heart broke.

"Italy..." Germany said weakly. Italy shook his head and the tears fell from his eyes like little drops of Rain shining in the sun.

"Its fine really! Romano warned me you may not like me like that! But I wanted to tell you and let you know! Really its fine! I'm not mad or upset! It's fine!" Italy said running past Germany and out the door.

Germany looked down and sighed. He didn't know what to do. It felt like time stopped and all he could think about was Italy's face. He looked hurt. Scared. Upset. Like a little boy who had just been caught stilling a cookie. It hurt Germany but he didn't know what he felt for the Italian. How could he know. He's never loved any one before. But maybe. Italy could be the first.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Next chapter will be up soon.  
I do not own Hetalia.


	2. Chapter 2

"West?"

Germany blinked when he noticed his brother in front of him. He didn't know how long he had stood there but he knew it was long if his brother was worried about him. Germany shook his head and looked to his brother.

"Ja?" he asked slowly. Prussia gave him a lost look and felt his head for a second.

"West? Are you feeling ok?" Prussia asked. Germany sighed and nodded slowly.

"Yes." Germany said. Prussia nodded and stepped back.

"Alright so what's bugging you little bro?" Prussia asked. Germany took a breath and looked to his older brother.

"Italy just told me he loved me." Germany stated. Prussia's face light up and he looked around.

"Really he did? Were is he? Why isn't he hugging you?" Prussia asked. "West?" Prussia asked again. Germany looked down and sighed.

"I froze. I didn't know what to tell him. He ran off." Germany stated. Prussia looked shocked. He then slapped Germany up side the head. "Ow what was that for?!" Germany yelled. Prussia put his hand's on his hips like a mad mother and glared at his younger brother.

"You dummkopf! Go after him!" Prussia yelled. Germany blinked and gave his brother a confused look.

"But... I don't know if I love him." Germany said. Prussia sighed and shook his head.

"Does he make you happy?" Prussia asked.

"Ja." Germany nodded.

"Does he make your heart skip a beat when he does something cute?"

"Ja"

"Do you feel like your kill any one who would think of touching him or hitting on him?"

"Ja."

"Do you feel the need to protect him? Even if it mean's your own life is at risk?"

"Ja..."

"Then west you are love with the fucking Italian! Go after him! Don't let him get away!" Prussia yelled. Germany thought for a moment and nodded. Prussia was right. Germany was in love with Italy. Italy was every thing to Germany. With out Italy, Germany wouldn't have any meaning in life. Italy was the reason he smiled and trained. Italy got him out of bed in the morning and kept him sober in the bar. With out Italy Germany didn't even know where he would be.

"I'm so stupid!" Germany yelled. He ran out the door and slammed it behind him. He then ran to the end of his drive way and stopped. He didn't know where Italy would have went. Italy could be in France by now at the rate he runs. Germany sighed and thought. If he was Italy where would he go. No one was with him and there were way to many drunk people out tonight for October fest. Germany looked down both way's for a moment and then it hit him. He turned right around and went to the back of his house. Sure enough he found Italy sitting on the back porch swing curled into a ball.

Germany left out a sigh and walked over to the back porch. When he stepped on the first step Italy looked up a bit. Germany walked over to him and took a seat next to him on the swing. Italy moved over to the far end and Germany looked out to his overly huge back yard.

"Italy?" Germany asked. Italy didn't move or say anything to Germany. "I know you can hear me so I am going to talk either way." Germany stated. Yet again Italy made no sound or movement. "Alright. If you want the truth I really didn't know what to say when you told me you loved me." Germany said. He looked over to Italy and still nothing. "At first I was lost as to what you were saying but after it hit me I guess I just froze up." Germany stated. He looked up to the moon and sighed. "I know I hurt you by acting that way but I was only confused. I didn't know how I felt for you." Germany said. He noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Italy's head popped up a bit.

"Ja. At first I sat there and thought it over. My mind told me that I only saw you as a friend. But even when my mind said that my heart broke to see you so hurt. But... I found out. Would you like to know?" Germany asked. He looked over to Italy and Italy pulled up his head a bit more nodding slowly.

"Si." He stated in a hush voice. Germany gave him a small smile.

"I found out with the help of my brother that I do love you. When I'm with you I'm happy. Rather it's during training or at night when I wake up next to you. No matter what. As long as your there then I'm happy." Germany looked to Italy and Italy looked at him.

"Really?" Italy asked softly. Germany nodded and moved closer to Italy. Italy didn't move away this time but moved closer to Germany. The little Italian hugged Germany around the neck and held onto him. Germany sighed and hugged the Italian back around the waist.

"I'm sorry Italy for hurting you like this. I really didn't mean too. I love you and would do anything to see you smile." Germany stated. Italy nodded and sniffled.

"I love you Germany." Italy said as he tried to stop him self from crying.

"I love you too Italy." Germany stated. He pulled back a bit and wiped some tears away from Italy's face. Italy gave him a small smile and Germany moved in a bit. Italy closed his eyes and Germany closed his. He softly kissed the small Italian and Italy kissed him right back. As the kiss stayed Italy pulled Germany closer and Germany wrapped his arm's around Italy's small waist to pull him closer. Their small kiss turned into a full make out and Italy pulled away softly.

"Germany. I still want a shower." Italy said softly. Germany pulled him self away from Italy and Italy let go of him.

"Then I'll let you use the shower." Germany said Italy nodded and got up taking Germany's hand.

"Will you shower with me?" Italy asked with a smile. Germany blushed and looked away.

"Italy." Germany hissed softly. Italy giggled and pulled Germany in to the back door. They walked though the kitchen and up the step's and down the hall into Germany's room. Germany gave Italy some cloth's and Italy smiled. As the Italian went in for a shower Germany sat on his bed. He took off his coat and shirt getting ready for his own shower once the Italian was out. He fell back on the bed and let out a sigh.

"What a day." he huffed as he thought about the day. He almost punched out a guy and He got to see Italy in a bar waitress dress. It was a good day. Germany closed his eyes and all he saw was that picture of Italy in the dress. He would be lying if he said it wasn't a turn on. He sighed and then noticed there was a new weight on his lower stomach. He looked up to see Italy in nothing but a towel.

"Germany?" Italy asked. Germany looked down Italy's body and noticed how girly and small it was.

"Ja?" he asked moving his eyes back up to Italy's. Italy was almost laying on Germany at this point. Germany's eyes looked up to the hair that stuck out from the Italian's head and he just had to ask. "Before you ask Italy. I have a question." Germany said. Italy nodded.

"Alright." Italy nodded lightly. His curl bounced lightly and Germany looked to Italy.

"Why do you have a curl like that?" Germany asked. Italy looked out of the corner of his eyes and gave Germany a smirk.

"Well when someone pull's it. It's... I don't know how to explain it but it's good~!" Italy giggled.

"So can I touch it?" Germany asked. Italy nodded and kissed Germany really fast.

"Just once you start. Don't stop. Ok?" Italy asked. Germany nodded and Italy moved up a bit. Germany reached up slowly and as soon as he touched the hair Italy gasped. Germany looked to Italy with a confused look and then slowly pulled the curl. Italy moved a bit and Germany raised an eye brow. He started at the bottom and pulled it slowly up till the end. Italy let out a moan and Germany's eyes went wide. He left go of the curl and Italy looked up with lust filled eyes.

"Why did you stop?" Italy asked. Germany blushed and put his finger's back on the curl.

"Italy? Does it feel good?" Germany asked. He would lie if he said it wasn't already a turn on.

"Si. Very good." Italy said shakily as Germany pulled the curl more.

"Is it turning you on?" Germany asked again. Italy nodded and pushed down a bit. Germany felt Italy was already a bit excited and smiled.

"Germany? Can I ask my question now?" Italy breathed out. Germany nodded.

"Ja." he stated. Italy looked up and Germany looked into the amber eyes he loved so much.

"Can you stop with my curl and just help me out now?" Italy asked. Germany smiled and nodded lightly pulling Italy into a long hard kiss and rolling over so that the Italian was under him.

"I don't mind at all." Germany stated braking the kiss. Italy giggled and looked up to Germany.

"Just be careful." Italy said softly. Germany nodded and started to kiss down Italy's neck.

"I will be so don't worry." Germany breathed out against Italy's neck. Some how. This all felt right.

The End.

* * *

Thank you for the fallows and was just a short story for the two since I didn't have a lot of time.

I don't own Hetalia!


End file.
